


“You got a cute butt.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [23]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: The cell reception at the writer’s retreat is absolute shit. Dan can’t sleep and he wants to distract himself by texting Phil.A ficlet about connection and evenings apart.





	“You got a cute butt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “You got a cute butt.”

The cell reception at the writer’s retreat is absolute shit. Dan figures that’s kinda the point. He’s supposed to spend this time engaging, not nervously avoiding eye contact from people likely just as overwhelmed by the experience as he is by scrolling numbly through social media. 

And that’s all well and good during the day, but it’s nighttime now and he can’t sleep and he wants to distract himself by texting Phil. But it’s taking ages for any messages to go through. Twice he tried to call him only for the patchy ringing to give up almost immediately. 

He climbs out of bed and sees if anywhere else in his little room has more luck. 

He finds it, sat cross-legged on the bathroom counter with his back against the mirror. Enough bars for his texts to send. Enough bars to get a fuzzy FaceTime through. 

Phil looks so fucking good. Always does. But his quiff is messier than usual and he’s got stubble he’s not going to address until morning, and glasses through which he’s giving Dan tired squints and smiles. He wants to be home with him. But this also reminds him a little bit of the old days, of the very, very early days.

The difference now, nearly a decade later, is that he isn’t so nervous to say stupid shit. Not that nervousness ever stopped him before, it just meant the stupid shit came with loud laughter and back sweats. Nowadays, he has no qualms about telling Phil “You got a cute butt,” and “I miss those Shakira hips, Lester,” and “Miss you,” with an overdramatic pout though it’s only been a few days. 

Phil shows off what little packing he’s done for Florida, he tells Dan the latest update in the ongoing saga of pigeon drama, he abandons his shirt and leans against the headboard. When the cell reception fails again, freezing on a frame of Phil halfway through running a hand through his drooping quiff, Dan’s legs are stiff from the bathroom counter and he’s finally tired enough to only half complain about returning to his bed. 

He hangs up and tries a regular old voice call, which manages to go through long enough for them to say their goodnights.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187219142939/you-got-a-cute-butt) !


End file.
